The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus which is adapted for retrieving image information by using an optical memory. More specifically, the invention relates to an image information processing apparatus which is capable of printing image information retrieved from the optical memory.
An image information processing apparatus, such as a document filing apparatus, is used for storing and retrieving image information of an original document to on and from an optical memory. In the document filing apparatus of the type described above, image information of documents is read by a two-dimensional scanner and such image information is stored in the optical memory. Also, the desired image information among the various image information stored in the optical memory is retrieved and read out to be reproduced visually by an output device, such as a CRT display or a printer.
In such image processing apparatus, for example, when the size of the image retrieved from the optical memory differs from the size of the image outputted from the CRT display or the printer, the retrieved image is enlarged or reduced using an enlarging/reducing ratio in accordance with the size of the outputted image. An image processing apparatus of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,755.
However, for example, when the size of the image retrieved from the optical memory differs greatly from the size of the recording paper outputted from the printer, for example, the size of the retrieved image is A2 size and the size of the recording paper is A4 size, the processing time for reducing the size of the retrieved image is too long. Therefore, in the conventional apparatus, the printer may not reproduce the hard copy of the retrieved image due to a timing error.